Constants and Changes
by Lyra Writes
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are unbonded flat mates. When John decides to not only venture out but to bring an omega male home, Sherlock has many strong feelings on the matter.


Sherlock breathed in his tea (black tea; oil of bergamot; lemon peel; orange peel – lady grey) and looked at the one breathing constant in his life. Sherlock had few day to day constants; Baker Street and John. He only undertook 'The Work' if there was anything pursuing after all (although with the introduction of John's blog that was becoming more and more frequent). Whichever housemate he would have chosen would obviously been a part of the day to day, but this was more than "housemates," it was friendship and laughter, struggles and life risking gambles, exhilaration and comfortable silences, frustrations and understanding. This was everything family was without the restrictions and expectations. Well he had to listen to John's complaining every other day, but they compromised on the big stuff. Sherlock needed change, like the tides needed the moon but there was just something about the other man that anchored him. Try as he may, Sherlock did not know what combinations in John's habits and personality rang true to John was... home.

John must have felt his gaze as his own shifted from the newspaper. "What? Do I have jam on my face?"

"Your rut, it's early."

"Oh shit! I had a date planned tonight." John stood up and slapped his pockets looking for his phone, but Sherlock knew the phone was on the bedside table like it was 70% of John's mornings. Not finding it in his pockets, John rushed up stairs with the intent to rearrange for another time written on his face and body language.

Sherlock took a loud sip of his tea. Did aerating the beverage improve its quality?

Almost as soon as John sent the message informing his date of his early rut, his phone buzzed.  
_*Buzz Buzz*_ NP  
_*Buzz Buzz*_ What's your address?  
_*Buzz Buzz*_ Do you need condoms?

John was taken aback. He found himself typing out a rejection but before he hit send he sat on the side of his bed and thinking. What was the harm in asking the man over? He was already taking contraceptives, so he would only be firing blanks. Although, how well did he know this man? Well he was Molly's cousin and when they met twice before he hadn't seemed like the clingy, 'want to get bonded right away' type. But John would be quite vulnerable... but John 'Three Continents' Watson hadn't enjoyed his rut in half a year and there was something quite different about it compared to day to day sex. Besides there was something thrilling about rutting a non-partner. This would be his first male omega to ever do anything with... well not ANYTHING anything. He lived with one after all, but this would be the first-time dating a male omega or rutting or whatever this was. His heart constricted a little with this thought. It was funny how life presented itself wasn't it? The one male omega he did share his life with and the one who he wanted to share his rut with was already taken. "Married to his job," as they said. But John won't let his feelings spoil their relationship. Many a time his traitorous mind conjured up reasons for why Sherlock needed to interrupt his dates. But the truth of it was it was always the face value reason. Deadly circus troop killers were actually on the loose, London needed saving from mad men and Sherlock needed someone he can trust. John was very glad to be that person, but that didn't stop the little niggle of hope that Sherlock was jealous and would one day accept and return his feelings.

'My God!' he thought to himself. He needed to stop ruminating and get on with himself. Feeling like he needed to do something about his love life, he threw caution to the wind and typed back a confirmation to Matt. Maybe his type had just changed to "Male Omega" and his conscious brain was focusing on the one closest to him? Exploration is healthy for the soul or some such.

"John! Birmingham needs me!"

"Okay Sherlock..." Wait, what? "The whole of Birmingham?"

"Obviously! Otherwise I wouldn't have said Birmingham! Won't be back until tomorrow. You coming?"

John was about to respond in the negative when Sherlock answered his own question "Never mind, your alpha smell would just distract me." John rolled his eyes, no one else would smell John if he was on contraceptives and suppressants but Sherlock always claims he does. He was about to retort but John heard the door slam. Well that was stupidly convenient.

It was an hour to John's rendezvous and 221B still looked like a small cyclone had hit it. John knew their home was an organised mess, but he didn't know just how much stuff there was until he tried to make some normal human sense to it all. He would never hear the end of this reorganising business from Sherlock but that was tomorrow John's problem. Tonight he had some wooing to do.

He busied himself this way and that until he decided that Matt would not need to go into the kitchen, he will be kept to the living room, bathroom and his bedroom. There was no need for anything else. When it came to half an hour to he had to madly dash to the shower and get himself prepared.

He had just finished buttoning his last shirt button (dates were shirt sort of occasions not jumper sort) before the bell came. Perfect timing. He bounded down the stairs and patted down his shirt. Open, smile apologise for the mess.  
He opened the door and all John could smell was Matt. That nice omega smell that clicked so well with an Alpha. It took him off guard a little. "Uh, hi!"

"How are ya?" came a cheeky response from the lithe man. Matt went in for a kiss on the cheek and John nearly saw stars. Matt was in heat. "Sorry for arriving a little early." Double entendre, Sherlock would either love him or hate him on site. It was hard to say. John quickly put a stop to the Sherlock thoughts.

"Only if you forgive the mess upstairs. If I had known any earlier that we would be meeting here, I would have tided more." John stepped away from the entrance way and a funny thing happened in his gut. It was like guilt. A small cry of 'no' panged from within. But John stamped that out.

"Yeah, Molly warned me." He winked. John gave a small laugh and took the time to appreciate the man, the messy brown hair and the blue eyes. He was easy on the eyes. John always thought he was a woman sort of man but this confirmed that that wasn't the case anymore.

John followed Matt up the stairs and showed him to his armchair. It felt wrong to have Matt sit on Sherlock's. Sherlock would be pissed either way though. He just hoped Sherlock will be okay with his own scent mingling with John's own. God knows the flat is already intertwined.

"Cup of tea or some wine?"

"Red if you have it would be lovely".

He went to the kitchen to pour the glass. By god it really was a mess here. When he came back to pass Matt his glass, their hands grazed each other and both men shivered. It was starting up. An alpha in rut and omega in heat; the combination is primal and powerful.

Matt took a sip and let his eyes wander all over John. "I have never had sex in a place that smells like this."

John knew what he meant and went to apologise but Matt went on, "before we go on the press says you aren't an item and you aren't, right?" John nodded. Matt grinned pulling John forward towards him and placing his hand on Matt's waist. Matt's hands looped around John's neck. "I hope you don't mind me being terribly forward."

And John realised he didn't, in fact he may prefer it. Heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach. John emitted a low growl and surged forward to kiss him. He hadn't expected the evening to move quite so quickly. Matt gave a little yelp of surprise but kissed back with equal ferocity once he found his footing. Good to know that he still had it.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I need to put my glass down Captain Watson if you are to continue." John reluctantly let go and in doing so was a mistake. Without Matt's face pressed to his own, the scent of Sherlock cut through like orange in chocolate. Matt must have saw his face and said, "yeah, me too."

"Shall we go up stairs?"

Matt gave him a wiggle of the brows. "Lead the way Captain."

They moved quickly up the stairs. Moments later they were so engrossed in each other's presence that they did not hear the soft click of the door as keys unlocked the front door.

Notes: Hope you like it everyone. Constructive criticisms are always welcome. For a copy of the whole story please visit my p treon account which can be found in my profile. Otherwise be on the lookout for updates every fortnight.


End file.
